The boy with the cross shaped scar
by OverHereNow
Summary: kenshin is lost after the war longing for a place in the new world and is unable to return home. An old man offeres him a chance of redemption. This choice could heal him or hurt him even more.
1. Chapter 1

Kenshin/ harry potter x over

The boy with the cross shaped scar. 

It was dark and quite, a cool wind blew through the long rope like branches of a willow tree, water trickled noisily through the fountain. Nothing stirred in the dark garden. Clouds raced across the sky, grey in the darkness, silently covering and uncovering the stars as they continued their journey across the dark sky.

A shoji door slide open and a man stepped through onto the wooden decking he feet made light thumping noises on the pale wood. At his belt were two swords a symbol of his class. He rubbed his brow tiredly and began to walk along the covered decking.

A shadow detached itself from the shadows moving silently across the gravel and up onto the decking. The man walked in silent contemplation until a sharp click disturbed his thoughts.

He turned quickly on his heal drawing the larger of the two swords at his belt as he did so. A boy stood there, one hand sat lightly on the hilt of the lone sword at his belt. He wore a dark blue gi and light grey hakuma. His hair was dark in the nights light but the man knew with chilling certainty that in the dawns glow it would be red, red as the blood this boy had had would spill. His eyes glowed an evil yellow by lantern light; no humanity seemed to dwell there.

"Hitokiri Battosai" the man whispered as if speaking the name of the evil one.

The boys head turned as if recognising the name giving the man a good view of the large cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Sakuma Bansai." The voice was young but cool. Chilling in a way that even experienced fighters would feel their skin crawl.

The man gulped eyes bugging out of his head "Hai"

For a moment the cold demonic yellow eyes seemed to fade to a soft violet, which were filled with sorrow. "Gomenasai."

The wind blew harder wiping the long branches of the willow tree into a frenzy. In the midst of this there was a sharp cry and a tearing noise before all was quite again except for the quite drip of some liquid onto a stone floor.

Harry jolted up right Ron lay snoring next to his for a moment he couldn't remember where he was before realising that he was at Grimwald place. Shaking slightly from the dream he slide out of bed and crept softly out of the room. It was late but there were lights still on downstairs he froze at the top of the landing as Mrs Weasley bustled over to the front door and opened it.

Dumbledore stepped in Mrs Weasley helped him take of his wet cloak. She hung it on the trolls feet hat stand before turning back the head master.

Dumbledore smiled at Mrs Weasley.

"Where is the child?" she asked softly her voice low to avoid waking anyone.

Dumbledore put his hand on the back of a boy that Harry hadn't noticed before. A tattered grey cloak covered him almost to the ground. With extreme reluctance the boy dropped the cloak from his head to rest around his shoulders. His long red hair was soaked and he looked up warily at Mrs Weasley.

She smiled down at him "what's your name then?" she asked

He blinked at her but said nothing.

Dumbledore sighed "he doesn't speak much Molly I afraid he's had a rather hard time of it."

Mrs Weasley looked at him sadly. "Oh" she murmured.

The boy looked up at her "watashi wa Himura Kenshin desu." His voice was quiet and rusty like dried grass.

Dumbledore smiled benignly down at the boy "He says his name is Himura Kenshin. I'm afraid that the apparition may have affected his ability to speak English it is his first time in the magic world after all."

Mrs Weasley nodded "Come on then" she said "I'll take you up stairs and put you to bed and then I'll get you some nice hot soup. You must be very cold."

Slowly Himura nodded.

Realising that they would be coming up stairs Harry ran softly across the landing and jumped into bed and pretended to sleep.

Presently Mrs Weasley entered followed by the boy. He stood dripping in the centre of the room. She handed a pair of Ron's pyjamas to him.

"You can use these" she said handing them to him before bustling out of the room.

For a moment the boy stood as if in shock before dropping the cloak. It fell to the floor with a wet thump. The boy shivered slightly. He wore strange cloths, a pair of white leggings that were unlike any trousers that harry had ever seen, they were very wide and almost skirt like in appearance. His top was more conventional, like a shirt with no buttons kind of like a dressing gown; it was dark blue in colour and tattered at the seams. The whole rather odd ensemble was held together with a cloth belt.

Slowly as if his bones were aching he undressed, harry closed his eyes for the boys privacy and opened them again when he heard Mrs Weasley re-enter the room. She held a tray with a bowl and some bread on it.

"Here you go dear" she said kindly "tomato soup don't worry about waking up Harry and Ron they can sleep through a thunder storm."

The boy looked up her "thank you Mrs Weasley- dono. It is very kind of you." His voice was still quite but somehow more confident now Dumbledore was gone.

"Such good manners" she said wistfully "now you eat that up and leave it on the bedside table. I'll collect it in the morning for you."

He gave a little bow "Hai I mean yes Mrs Weasley –dono."

Mrs Weasley looked around the room one last time before exiting the room. Harry opened his eyes to a slit. The boy was kneeling on the floor tray in front of him. He was eating very carefully every so often wincing as if he'd tasted something horrible. Harry felt sleep falling on him his eyes grew heavy and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

**Okay just testing this one out tell me what you think **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Kenshin **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blood and pots

Kenshin knelt on the floor working his way through the bowl in front of him. The taste of blood coated the inside of his mouth and throat (why did the soup have to be red) and he felt like crying. He had left Japan his home the only one he'd ever known to come to another country. It had been years since anyone in Japan had left their homeland. The shogunate had banned any contact with ganjin for years and let no western culture into the country. As such the Bakumatsu had been fought to not only bring back the emperor but to open the borders.

He sighed and took a bite of bread it had been a year since the end of the fighting. A year and a half since Tomoe had been killed. He had been in Osaka where he had saved the old man Dumbledore for a gang of yakuza. The man had introduced himself to Kenshin before announcing that he'd been looking for the swordsman. Apparently his mother who had been killed with cholera had been a witch and had put his name down for Dumbledore's school before he was born but they hadn't been able to find him. Kenshin had reluctantly explained his past to the man and surprisingly the headmaster said it didn't matter Kenshin was a wizard and he should go to school even if he was a Hitokiri.

Kenshin looked across at the two boys that lay asleep in the next beds. One of those had been awake when he'd come in. he gave anther sigh. They were innocent and so very young compared to him. He fought the urge to wash his hands. He got onto the bed it was raised not what he was used to, but there was a back support. He settled himself against it drawing the blanket up over his legs. The night cloths were strange, western in style and Kenshin was used to sleeping in his gi and hakuma which now lay neatly folded on the floor.

The katana gave him a feeling of safety that was perhaps irrational. He curled his body around it well he couldn't be expected to rational he was a hitokiri and hitokiri never feel safe without their weapon nearby and ready to use.

As he drifted off he hoped that nobody would try to wake him in the morning.

Meanwhile Dumbledore approached a rundown hut high in the mountains of Japan. It was pretty in a rundown way with wild flowers and birds everywhere.

He knocked on the door three times. Immediately the door slide open. Seijuro Hiko stood in the door way for a brief moment disappointment flashed across his face before its cool indifferent mask fixed itself in place.

"Dumbly" he said nodding his head in greeting.

Dumbledore invited himself in knowing that Hiko would not.

"I wondered if you would reconsider my offer Seijuro-san."

The dark haired man snorted "no offense old man but the last student I taught ran off to become an assassin I don't think you want your students to become like my baka deshi."

"My student's need your teaching there is a war coming they must be prepared." Said Dumbledore

"The last thing I need is more war" Hiko growled angrily "and what if the baka deshi comes here and I'm not here for him." Greif passed over his face "the thing, the monster that the imperialists made him become dumbly Kenshin cannot survive that on his own. He has a gentle heart really."

"You know he won't come here Hiko" said Dumbledore gently "you told him to never come to you again and the boy has always been obedient to you exempt for one time."

Hiko winced "I shouldn't have said that to him he should know that he is welcome to come here. And now I don't know where he is or even if he is still alive."

The head master gave a very tiny grin. "Himura Kenshin is at the moment in London at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix."

Hiko shot Dumbledore a nasty glare. "You recruited him. After all he's been through?"

Dumbledore shrugged "I found him in Osaka half starved. I offered him a place to stay, a school and some hope."

Hiko's glare increased "how very kind of you" he said sarcastically "how very selfless of you to invite my baka deshi to a new area of war and bloodshed."

The sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes had been lost to a hard look "I will do what I have to do to protect harry."

Hiko's glare intensified and he add some of his ki to it. "And I will what I have to do to protect Kenshin. Fine old man you win I will come and teach at your little school but remember I am not your dog to call as you chose like those other numbskulls you have under your thumb."

Dumbledore smiled the hard look still in his eyes "don't worry I won't forget." He blinked and the sparkle was back.

Hiko sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "so when do we leave?"

***Hi since everybody was so keen on the first chapter I decided to continue. I know this one isn't very long but there will be more coming don't worry. I hope it makes sense. I you see any spelling mistakes please tell me. Ganjin means foreigner in Japanese Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or Harry Potter **


End file.
